Face à la mer
by EveJHoang
Summary: Je sais lire dans tes yeux. J'ai provoqué nos bagarres pour soulager ton âme, mais je ne pourrais plus le faire. Pardonnes-moi. Ils vont m'emmener, tu sais. Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer... "C'était la seule façon de le sauver..." OS AU


**Titre: **"Face à la mer..."

**Auteur:** Eve J Hoang...

**Pairing: **HPxDM...

**Rating:** M...

**Disclaimer:** Dieu sait que j'aimerais me faire du fric en devenant best-seller, mais ce n'est pas (encore?) le cas... donc je suis pauvre et je dillapide mon fric en clopes et en whisky.

**Note:** A vrai dire, je ne sais qu'en dire. C'est court, mais j'ai aimé l'écrire toute la nuit, en attendant que le tabac d'en face veuille bien ouvrir. J'avais envie d'écrire une lettre, j'avais envie de dénoncer les connards, et je n'avais pas envie que mon martyr devienne un triangle rose...

**Dédicace:**A Gabriel L., même s'il ne lira certainement jamais ce... truc. Et aux triangles rose de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale...

Et puis à_Toi_, puisque tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, même si tu n'es plus de ce monde...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Face à la mer..." _**

.

.

.

« Cher Amour…

Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi je commence cette foutue lettre par cette formule emplie de mièvrerie dégoulinante et de romantisme foireux. A la vérité, je le comprends fort bien : nous n'avons jamais été amis.

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, tu m'as toujours haï. C'est aussi ce pourquoi tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris. Tu devrais cesser de te poser tant de questions lorsqu'elles n'ont pas lieu d'exister.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris. Peut-être parce que j'en ai envie. Peut-être parce que je veux te parler une dernière fois de moi, avant de disparaître de ta vie.

Disparaître, oui.

Tu sais, ce nouveau gouvernement foireux dont mon père fait partie, et contre lequel tu t'insurges en secret avec tes amis révolutionnaires… ce n'est pas parce qu'on adresse de beaux sourires à ses notables qu'on l'apprécie. Je ne suis pas le seul à penser ainsi, même dans mon plus proche entourage.

Je t'en prie, fais attention.

Tu es trop jeune pour mourir.

Je te connais bien, tu sais. Cela fait tant d'années que nous nous tournons autours comme deux tigres se disputant une escalope… je connais chacune de tes mimiques, je sais différencier chaque lueur de ton regard, je sais ce que tu préfères prendre au petit-déjeuner… toutes ces choses infimes et inutiles, qui me fascinent à chaque fois que je les constate.

Je te connais bien, et je sais que ton tempérament passionné te pousse sans cesse à faire des conneries. Je te sens indigné d'ici… mais avoues que c'est vrai.

Ta haine a toujours été la plus flamboyante, la plus dévastatrice qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. La plus belle. J'aurais aimé que tu ressentes autre chose à mon égard, j'aurais aimé ne pas être la personne la plus détestable à tes yeux, au-delà de mon père, au-delà du reste du monde. Tu me hais tant… et je ne puis t'en vouloir.

Parce que je sais, j'ai toujours su que je n'obtiendrais jamais rien d'autre de toi, et mieux vaut ta colère et ta violence que ton indifférence. Tout plutôt que ça.

J'aurais voulu que tu m'aimes… mais ce monde et cette époque semblent en avoir décidé autrement. Il faut croire que c'est foutu.

Depuis le début.

Je ne te reproche rien. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ils t'ont élevé comme une arme, dans la haine de mon nom, et je sais à quel point je peux être détestable, avec mon mépris et mon incurable arrogance.

Je voudrais que tu saches que tout cela n'est qu'apparences. Je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi. J'étais un enfant doux et souriant, avant… mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. On m'a formaté toute ma vie pour être ainsi.

Pas le droit de protester. Pas le droit de pleurer. Pas le droit d'aimer. Passer son temps à mentir comme un virtuose, tromper, dénigrer, lécher des culs avec un grand sourire hypocrite…

Je n'aime pas ma vie, tu sais. Même si je dis le contraire.

Je me déteste autant que tu me hais, tu sais…

Je sais que tu as été intrigué, parfois. Lorsque je laissais échapper une moue amère au milieu d'un rire moqueur, lorsque je me croyais seul et que tu m'observais en douce, regardant mon reflet dans une vitre…

Je me débecte, mais tu ne le sais pas.

Tu ne vois que le masque, tu n'as jamais cherché plus loin. Tu sembles avoir repoussé toute possibilité incluant le fait que je ne sois finalement pas qu'un connard fini. Moi, j'ai cherché. J'ai lu en toi. J'ai vu.

Vu tout le mal que ce monde te fait, vu le fardeau pesant sur tes épaules, t'écrasant sous son poids. Tes bras son forts. Je le sais. Tu m'as souvent frappé avec, même si ni toi, ni moi, n'avons jamais vraiment surpassé l'autre. Tu semblais si serein, après chaque bagarre, alors je continuais de te provoquer. Je voulais que tu me frappes, pour que tu me fasses mal, pour que tu te soulages de ta propre souffrance. Pour pouvoir te toucher, aussi.

Pour voir cette éruption de fureur dans ton regard embrasé. J'aime ta colère. Elle m'a toujours percuté de plein fouet, comme si elle ranimait le cœur, l'âme que je croyais éteints depuis tant d'années.

J'aime ton regard. Tes prunelles éclatantes, plus belles que n'importe quelle parure d'émeraudes et de diamants, plus profondes que l'océan… un abysse de désespoir. Oui, je l'ai vu, lui aussi. Si les autres ne l'ont décelé, c'est que tu le dissimules bien… mais pas assez pour moi. J'ai lu la tristesse dans tes yeux qui ne peuvent pleurer.

C'est une vieille compagne.

J'ai fait un rêve, la nuit dernière. J'ai rêvé d'une vie que nous aurions pu avoir, si nous étions nés ailleurs, dans un autre temps, une autre famille. J'ai rêvé que j'étais un garçon comme un autre, dans un pays sans dictature, sans guerre civile. J'ai rêvé du temps où les joyaux de la couronne brillaient encore de mille feux sur la Grande Bretagne, et où, même s'il y avait des problèmes, les hommes ne vivaient pas dans la terreur.

J'ai rêvé que je n'étais pas l'héritier d'une aristocratie en fin de race appauvrie par la consanguinité, mais juste un garçon normal, avec des parents normaux.

Aimants.

J'ai rêvé que nous étions amis, parce que personne n'aurais eu à faire de moi un crétin arrogant pour sauver les apparences. J'ai rêvé que je pouvais te toucher sans avoir besoin de frapper, que tu me prenais dans tes bras lorsque tu étais heureux, que tu me consolais lorsque j'étais triste.

Dans mon rêve, j'avais le droit de pleurer, tu sais ?

Dans mon rêve, j'avais le droit d'aimer, aussi.

J'ai rêvé d'une escapade en bord de mer. Rien que toi et moi, dressés sur le bord de ces falaises blanches, sur la côte. Il y avait du vent, mais on pouvait apercevoir, au loin, les côtes françaises.

J'avais froid, alors tu m'as pris contre toi.

Alors je te l'aurais dit.

Oui, je te l'aurais dit, avec la seule crainte que tu me fuies… mais pas celle de me prendre des coups, pas celle de me faire dénoncer puis jeter au trou. Parce que ce n'était pas la Terreur, et qu'on avait le droit d'aimer qui nous voulions.

J'ai rêvé que tu m'aimais, tu sais.

Je sais que cela semble ridicule, mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et il était beau.

Tu étais beau. Tu l'es toujours. Même avec ta tristesse, même avec ta fureur, et ta haine. Même si j'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement.

C'était un rêve plein de couleurs. L'or des champs de colza, l'argent des falaises, l'azur des cieux, le vert de tes yeux…

L'acier de la mer.

Tu m'as embrassé. Très longtemps. Tu m'as gardé, fermement serré contre toi, et tu m'as fait l'amour, encore et encore. Tu m'as aimé.

Devant les Cieux et la Terre, face à la mer, tu m'as aimé.

Et je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Je pleurais. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai pleuré. Pendant des heures.

Je pleure encore.

Verras-tu l'ombre de mes larmes sur le papier, quand celles-ci auront séché ? Je l'espère. Ainsi tu sauras que je suis sincère. Et tant pis si tu n'en crois pas un mot, après tout. Tant pis si je te dégoûte, ce ne sera guère qu'une fois de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir tout cela. Pas le droit de te le dire, ni à toi, ni à qui que ce soit. Nous ne sommes pas dans mon rêve, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, enlacés devant l'immensité du monde et de l'océan.

Tu sais comment sont les camps de redressement, n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui fais partie intégrante de la rébellion, tu ne dois pas être aussi crédule que les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu sais, toi, que personne n'en sort jamais. Pas à moins d'avoir été formaté, d'être devenu un robot au service de l'état, une fois qu'ils ont transformé leurs cerveaux en légumes…

Tu sais, toi, le sort qui est réservé à ceux de mon engeance. Ils les torturent, ils les réduisent à l'état de catin, et une fois qu'ils sont lassés…

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que cela m'arrive. Je voudrais m'enfuir… mais je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne peux pas.

Je suis trop fragile pour subir ça. Je ne survivrais pas deux mois. De deviendrais fou, si je ne le suis déjà.

Tu le sais, tu sais lire en moi. Même si tu me détestes.

Justement parce que tu me hais.

D'ici quelques heures, la milice débarquera dans mon manoir, mon père à leur tête. Ils vont m'emmener là-bas… c'est ce pourquoi je t'écris.

Tu ne peux rien pour moi. Je ne crois même pas que tu en aies l'envie.

Qu'importe.

C'est ma dernière chance de te le dire. Ma dernière chance pour tout, en fait. Je voudrais que jamais tu ne m'oublies. Je voudrais que, toujours, tu te souviennes de mon nom. De mon visage. De mes yeux.

Je voudrais que tu les imagines, sereins, dénués de mépris. Imagines-moi, sur cette falaise, te souriant doucement, imagines-moi, anxieux, te regarder dans les yeux sans te prendre de haut.

Imagines les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues à cet instant même, personne d'autre que toi ne pourra les voir, elles t'appartiennent, elles sont le seul présent que je puisse te faire avant qu'ils ne m'emmènent.

Imagines qu'elles sont une parure de cristal et de perles, et que tu auras le droit de t'abandonner, l'espace d'un instant, à chaque fois que tu la verras. Imagines que cette parure absorbe ta douleur à chaque fois que tu la touches.

Tu ne pourras plus me frapper pour te soulager…

Pardonnes-moi…

Je t'en supplie, même si tu me hais plus que tout au monde et que tu te réjouis de mon sort… ne m'oublie pas.

Souviens-toi de moi…

Penses à moi, un jour, quand tu auras gagné cette guerre, ou que tu t'enfuiras de ce merdier.

Un jour, quand tu partiras, loin, et que tu verras le monde.

Un jour, quand tu te tiendras sur ces falaises, face à la mer…

Souviens-toi que je t'aime. »

.

*****

.

_Cela fait bien longtemps, maintenant. Je n'ai plus vingt ans, la guerre est finie._

_Je n'ai pas fui._

_J'aurais voulu, souvent… mais je devais le faire. Pour mes parents assassinés. Pour mes frères, mes sœurs, toutes ces familles que j'ai faites miennes et que je n'ai pu sauver._

_Je devais le faire._

_Pour lui._

_Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Cette jeune femme, que je tenais pour la dernière des pimbêches sans cervelle, cognant ma porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses larmes. Ses mots._

_Son regard, empli de haine._

_Mais pas envers moi._

_Je me souviens de ce procès de pacotille, vite expédié. Je me souviens de lui, maltraité, battu, ensanglanté… mais digne._

_Sa foutue arrogance ne l'a jamais quitté._

_Même échevelé, malmené, encadré par les miliciens, il avançait vers sa fin d'un pas impérial. Ceux qui l'avaient hué, applaudi devant la sentence, baissaient le regard sur son passage tant il les écrasait de sa superbe._

_Ça non plus, ça ne l'a jamais quitté._

_J'étais dans la foule, à la sortie du palais de justice. J'ai vu son regard. J'ai lu en lui._

_Nulle peur ne le rongeait, nulle angoisse. Il avançait, serein, comme éclairé de la lumière du très haut. Pourtant, je les voyais. J'étais le seul à les voir._

_Ses larmes._

_Cette parure de perles et de cristal flamboyait de mille feux, malgré la grisaille, malgré le tonnerre grondant de ses iris et du ciel qui leur faisait écho. Incarnation même de la tristesse, du désespoir._

_Mais jamais il n'aurait supplié. Il était fier._

_Fier de ce qu'il était, malgré tout._

_J'ai sorti une arme, et j'ai tiré. Il s'est effondré. Il n'a pas souffert._

_Certains ont eu peur, d'autres ont souri devant la brillante idée. J'ai vu son père m'adresser un sourire malsain, et les hommes de la milice écumer de rage de n'avoir pu lui infliger ce qu'ils comptaient faire encore._

_Personne ne m'a arrêté. Personne ne m'en voulait._

_Si, ma meilleure amie. Furieuse, elle m'a insulté de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux, que jamais elle ne m'aurait cru capable d'une telle intolérance, que jamais elle ne voulait me revoir._

_Plus calme, son époux m'a demandé la raison de mon acte._

_« Parce que c'était la seule façon de le sauver », répondis-je._

_Ils ont compris. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'était pas le seul à savoir lire mon regard. Même s'il voyait plus de choses que les autres._

_Je me souviens de lui, sur les marches du palais, tournant son regard vers moi. Je sais que là où tout le monde avait vu de la haine et du dégoût, lui avait lu ma peine._

_Mon désespoir._

_Mon amour._

_J'aurais aimé qu'il soit ici, avec moi. Dans ce monde nouveau, ce pays sauvé, qui se remet lentement de ses blessures. J'aimerais qu'il puisse voir l'hommage qu'on a rendu aux martyrs, aux pauvres hères maltraités et assassinés par les tyrans._

_J'espère qu'il voit ce que j'accomplis._

_Pour son rêve._

_Pour notre rêve._

_-Monsieur, nous devrions y aller, vous allez être en retard pour le conseil des ministres._

_-Je viens, un instant._

_Laissez-moi, juste une minute, m'abandonner à cette parure de perles et de cristal qu'il m'a offert jadis. Laissez-moi imaginer son visage, paisible, juste un peu anxieux à la folle idée que je puisse le repousser._

_Qu'ils me laissent imaginer ton visage, si fin, si parfait et angélique, dressé sur le mien sans trace de mépris, qu'ils me laissent lire dans tes prunelles d'orage la douceur et la tendresse que tu me portes, qu'ils me laissent, rien qu'un instant, imaginer que tu es toujours là, avec moi, que je t'enserres parce que tu as froid, que je t'embrasses parce que, malgré les années, malgré la guerre, puis la paix, tu restes le seul, et le resteras à jamais…_

_Qu'ils me laissent pleurer en paix parce que nous n'avons pas eu le droit de nous aimer…_

_Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je me souviendrais toujours de ton visage, je n'oublierais jamais tes regards. Je t'aime, et ce n'est plus un rêve. Je sais que tu es là, quelque part, dans mes bras._

_Avec moi._

_Face à la mer…_

.

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oOwari...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews ? Q_Q**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
